Una simple elfa silvana
by Elein88
Summary: Tal vez Tauriel no fue el espejismo de perfección que nos hicieron creer. Tal vez la historia no fuese tal como nos la contaron. Si queréis os contaré la versión de un viejo mago que se topó con ella en uno de sus viajes. Relato ganador del reto 7# Desmarysuizando a Tauriel, reto del mes de Marzo del foro El Poney Pisador (Gracias a todos )


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes aquí descritos, así como el universo donde se desarrolla su historia son propiedad de J.R.R Tolkien, a excepción de Tauriel, que supongo que será propiedad de Jackson, su equipo y su productora.

La imagen que adorna esta historia tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de la cuenta de deviantart llamada aegileif

**Aviso**: Este relato participa en el_ reto 7# Desmarysuizando a Tauriel,_ reto del mes de Marzo del foro_ El Poney Pisador._

En realidad no tengo muy claro si he conseguido desmarysuizarla o la he convertido en una mártir xD pero al menos así es como he visto al personaje desde que lo conocí. Y para los que me conozcais os aseguro que el verdadero reto ha sido no excederme en la extensión xD pues cuando me pongo a escribir acostumbro a enrollarme más de la cuenta.

Viñeta: 986.

* * *

**Una simple elfa silvana**

He venido a contaros una historia. No una historia de gloria, honor, grandes gestas o heroicos acontecimientos. No una elegía adornada de volátiles epítetos, tan abstractos e inmaculados que distan de vuestra tangible realidad y su supremacía resulta vacía y fría.

Os contaré una historia real, sin adornos, de esas que no acostumbramos a oír y que a menudo no nos gusta escuchar.

Una historia de funesto desenlace y comienzo no más venturoso.

La historia de Tauriel.

Aquella humilde elfa silvana, cuyos cabellos reflejaban los anaranjados tonos del atardecer, fue acogida bajo la protección del Rey del Bosque Negro siendo tan sólo una niña. Thranduil se vio obligado a acoger a aquella huérfana por el amor que le profesaba a su difunta esposa. Enäwen, la madre de la criatura, había forjado gran amistad con ella, y dado que ambas habían encontrado su final en Angmar, a manos de las malas artes de los siervos del Oscuro, se veía en la obligación de cobijarla.

Así pues, Tauriel creció en aquel palacio nemoroso, sin destacar demasiado, aprendiendo las artes y las letras, con no demasiado talento, hasta que tuvo edad suficiente para salir a patrullar. Vigilar y proteger sus parajes parecía un buen modo de pagar la deuda que tenía con las gentes que vivían en aquel espeso y desmesurado prodigio de Eru, que se extendía al Este de las Montañas Nubladas.

Día tras día cargaba con su arco y su carcaj de flechas de hueso y marfil, escondida entre las ramas, intentando ser sigilosa y liviana como el viento. Mas aquella destreza innata que otros exaltaban no era sino una habilidad fruto de la constancia y el entrenamiento, puesto que mientras otros disfrutaban de los solsticios y las _merith_ estelares, ella entrenaba sin descanso para perfeccionar su fuerza y su puntería.

No se sabe quién originó los rumores que forjaron aquel espejismo de perfección, armonía y belleza. Tal vez fuera un joven príncipe de ojos azules y corazón aventurero que cayó en el embrujo de una sonrisa que nunca tuvo segundas intenciones. Légolas la cubrió de alabanzas ante los suyos, exagerando sus virtudes, infundiendo una etérea ilusión que poco tenía que ver con su verdadero ser.

El príncipe del Bosque Negro relataba con fervor las hazañas que había logrado en su compañía, su prodigioso talento para proteger sus lindes de cualquier criatura oscura, hasta que al Rey Thranduil no le quedó más remedio que otorgarle el título de Capitán de la Guardia, originando cierto recelo entre sus compañeros de avanzadilla, pues la habían visto combatir con sus propios ojos y no creían que mereciera tal privilegio.

Sin embargo aquella elfa no sería recordada por esto, ni por aquel espíritu altruista que la obligaba a involucrarse en altercados que nada tenían que ver con ella ni con los suyos. Las bellas palabras y los recuerdos son rápidamente ensombrecidos por la lacra que conlleva elegir el camino equivocado.

Tauriel cometió muchos errores a lo largo de su vida, hasta que uno de ellos provocó algo tan irreversible como su destierro.

Erró al prestar más atención de la cuenta a aquel enano de rostro lampiño y mirada aviesa, al subestimar sus encantos acercándose demasiado a su mazmorra. Erró al quedar prendada del efímero recuerdo de una luna ardiente en el horizonte. Erró al encontrarlo de nuevo, entre el delirio y la muerte, pues creyó que podría salvarlo de su suerte. Erró al adentrarse en la Colina del Cuervo para cambiar el funesto destino de este joven enano, perteneciente a un linaje cuasi extinto. Erró al plantar cara al vástago de Azog, aquel gigantesco orco que la derrotó con insultante facilidad, pues fue el reclamo para aquel joven enano que entregó su vida sin merecerlo, convirtiendo aquellas ruinas heladas en el escenario de su óbito.

Pero sobre todo, erró al renegar de aquel sentimiento que despertaba en ella aun sin pretenderlo, hasta que el antojo del destino hizo que fuera demasiado tarde para comprenderlo. Besó sus labios inertes, sellando su sino con aquel primer y último ósculo, cuyo amargo sabor tardaría en olvidar.

Poco se supo de la elfa tras aquel aciago suceso. Se dice que emigró a las montañas, alejada de su mundo y sus ideales, y por allí vagó buscando consuelo, perdiéndose entre las estrellas que alumbraban sus noches sin luna. Destrenzó sus cabellos y se deshizo de sus ropajes, adoptando una túnica ennegrecida, guardando aquel luto hasta el final de su existencia. Con el tiempo sus mejillas carmesí perdieron su vigor, dando a su tez un aspecto espectral, acorde con el pesar de su corazón. Sus ojos verdes se perdieron en algún lugar del firmamento y su brillo fue reclamado por las estrellas.

Así pasaron los años, las décadas y hasta los siglos. Hasta que un día cualquiera, Ilúvatar se apiadó de su alma y la despojó del preciado don de la inmortalidad. Fue en esos últimos días cuando un mago errante se topó con la criatura, un mago que antaño vestía con túnicas grises y desgastadas y un puntiagudo sombrero azul, pero que ahora resplandecía puro y nacarado, como el fulgor de una estrella sagrada; y allí le confesó sus pensamientos con su último aliento.

_Nunca pretendí causar polémica entre los míos.  
Nunca quise ser juzgada por las decisiones que tomé.  
Nunca pretendí ser recordada ni olvidada, odiada o amada por cualquiera de los bandos._

_No quise que mi historia fuese contada con palabras,  
relatada de boca en boca,  
menospreciando o enalteciendo mis decisiones,  
enterrada bajo la mano de algún joven escriba en los sótanos de alguna vieja biblioteca,  
entre pergaminos polvorientos de tinta desgastada._

La elfa suspiró, sintiendo que su final se hallaba, inexorable, ante su ser. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla como la gélida estela de un corazón roto, y con estas últimas palabras abandonó Arda para siempre.

_Nunca pretendí nada de eso, tan sólo ser lo que siempre fui._

_Una simple elfa silvana._


End file.
